Desi Piscatella
Desi Piscatella was the Captain of the Guards at Litchfield Penitentiary. He makes his first appearance in Season Four as the main antagonist. He is portrayed by Brad William Henke. Personality A commanding and very authoritarian disciplined man, Piscatella enjoys expressing his power over inmates and shows no fear in expressing it. It is also implied that he is racist towards blacks and Hispanics. While seemingly having the best interests of order and security, Piscatella has been shown repeatedly to go to extremes and lie to cover up the crimes of his staff. He is also willing to degrade and abuse inmates in order to make an example of those bold enough to defy total submission to prison staff. When things began to grow out of control, Piscatella's personality can turn into a borderline sociopath, going as far as to kidnap and torture inmates in Litchfield when he is pushed too far. Physical Appearance Piscatella is a tall 6'3" (192 cm), strong male. He also has a beard that highlights his jawline. Which he later shaves off when the prison riot forms. He shaves so when he goes into the prison the inmates have 'less to pull from'. His frame is large. He has a light burnt sienna natural hair colour. Biography Before Litchfield Desi mentions that his mother sent him to a 'gay conversion camp' while explaining people don't change. Before he came to Litchfield, he originally worked at the men's high security facility. He had a relationship with a male inmate, who we see in flashback being beaten bloody and raped by other inmates. Piscatella chained one of the inmates who committed the rape to the shower, and we hear him scream as the water hits him - we learned earlier that Piscatella has killed a man by scalding him - so it is safe to assume this is the man who died. Piscatella's "punishment" was to be sent to the women's prison at Litchfield. Season Four In "The Animals", Piscatella's brutality while trying to gain control of the protesting inmates leads to actions that cause the death of Poussey. He has no respect for demands made by Warden Caputo to keep his unstable guards under control, and he threatens Caputo with a whole-staff walk out if he is fired. Season Five Piscatella tries to gain authority when there is a prison riot, and he ends up capturing Red and all of her "family". He then attempts to humiliate Red in front of the others by cutting her hair off. They then manage to successfully escape and capture Piscatella, but eventually Red releases him when management steps in to recapture all the inmates. When he is released, he is shot in the head with a pepper gun, causing him to die. The SWAT guy who shot him speaks words that are very familiar - "It was an accident". Relationships Romantic Piscatella is gay. He mentions that he took a "beard" (a woman who fronts as a guy's girlfriend in order to give him the appearance of being heterosexual) to his high school prom. Piscatella had a romantic relationship with an inmate in his previous prison, as mentioned in "The Reverse Midas Touch". Friends * Thomas Humphrey (friend) - A fellow CO of Piscatella. * Lee Dixon (friend) - A fellow CO of Piscatella. * B. Stratman (friend) - Stratman and Piscatella are shown to joke around together. * Artesian McCullough (friend) - A fellow CO of Piscatella. Artesian turns to Piscatella for help often, especially during the peaceful protest. * Ryder Blake (friend) - A fellow CO of Piscatella. Enemies *Gloria Mendoza (enemy) - After being assaulted by officer Stratman, Mendoza goes to complain to Piscatella, but is simply shrugged off under the false pretences that all of the Latina inmates are starting a gang, and wrongfully assumes Mendoza is a part of this gang. *Joe Caputo (disliked) - Caputo seemed to be one of the only staff of Litchfield who disliked Piscatella, toward the end of Season Four, Caputo scolds Piscatella, threatening to reveal why he was transferred from maximum to minimum. *Galina 'Red' Reznikov (enemy) - Piscatella spends hours with Red trying to gain info on CO Aydin Bayat who had recently been found dead. Red is almost detained when Healy reveals to Piscatella Lolly Whitehill confessed. *Piper Chapman *Maria Ruiz *Nicky Nichols *Blanca Flores *Carrie Black *Alex Vause *Gina Murphy *Frieda Berlin Memorable Quotes Trivia * There is a Certificate of Completion for a course in Welding for Commercial Divers from Adler Technical Institute hanging on the wall in his office. * His mother sent him to a gay conversion camp. Which has now been mentioned three times. Category:Litchfield Staff Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters